


Stolen (Lyon Version)

by UsaChan1997



Series: Stolen [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Spoilers, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsaChan1997/pseuds/UsaChan1997
Summary: A series of fics where the relevant men in Eirika's life steal various kisses.In this fic, Lyon battles with his jealousy and seemingly one-sided attraction to the Princess of Renais.





	Stolen (Lyon Version)

“Lyon.”

The young prince of Grado jolted, suddenly roused from hours of reading dense descriptions of arcane magical rituals to see the face of a certain Renais princess roughly six inches from his own. At first, he was stunned speechless, amethyst eyes widened and eyebrows arched at her proximity. Backlit by the afternoon sun filtering through the trees and framed by swirling autumn leaves, the young woman glowed ethereal, the picture of a forest spirit from a storybook. Her turquoise hair, which usually fell in long tresses down her back, was swept up into a high ponytail, the tip of which barely brushed her pale collarbone. Her chest heaved with exertion, but when she sensed recognition in his eyes, she broke into a beaming grin. “Found you.”

“You found me.” Lyon returned her smile with crinkled eyes. “I didn’t know you were here for a visit, Eirika.”

“Too busy reading to hear news of your dear friends, are you?” The girl teased, righting her posture to take a swig of water from a gourd strapped to her waist. In her free hand she clutched a wooden practice sword from the castle’s armory—a detail which piqued the prince’s curiosity, but which he ignored for the moment.

“Never,” Lyon feigned offense, running his hand through his hair in a self-deprecating gesture. “But you of all people should know I’m prone to forgetfulness. Paired with my laughable constitution, I worry for this country’s future.”

“Stop.” Eirika’s tone was soft, but firm. Chastising, even. She stared straight into his eyes. “Don’t speak so lowly of yourself.” 

Lyon’s gaze fell away from hers, suddenly fixated on a multi-colored leaf perched on the edge of the wool blanket draped across his lap. He knew her words were sincere, but such sentiments rang false to him as of late. “Care to join me?” he asked, eager to change the subject.

“Sure,” Eirika seemed to catch on to his mood, and though concern knitted her brow for the briefest moment, she soon wore a content expression, tossing aside her wooden blade and plopping down across from him in the grass.

“Here,” Lyon scooted over and pulled up half of the navy-blue fabric and gestured for her to sit at his side under his favorite tree, a goliath that had to be thousands of years old. “It may be bright out, but the breeze is chilly today.”

Eirika nodded, crawling under the blanket and drawing her knees to her chest, gaze focused on a flock of cackling birds taking wing above the tree-line. Her posture reminded him of her younger self—tiny, meek, unsure. Her eyes, which had always sparkled with vigor, with an innate resilience Lyon could never hope to match, seemed dull this afternoon.

“Eirika.” Unconsciously, Lyon brushed his fingers against the pink blooming across her pale cheek, noting its warmth. “Are you feeling ill?”

“N-No, no. Not at all!” Eirika squeaked in surprise, turning away as her cheeks grew ever rosier. “I… I just ran all the way here is all. I’m tired.”

“Is that so?” Lyon, taken aback by his own actions, let his hand fall gently onto his open tome. “You were training, right? With General Dussel and Ephraim?”

She twisted her ponytail around her fingers, her expression betraying some bitterness. “The knights of Renais observed as well. But…” Eirika faltered, as if she couldn’t dislodge the next words from her throat. “That pig-headed brother of mine… he’s always so rough, but this time he went easy on me. It was so obvious that he was restraining his blows, but still… I could barely keep up.”

“Ephraim cares about you a great deal. What would you have him do, send you flying?” Lyon chuckled dryly. 

“If he respected me, then, yes!” Eirika whipped around to face him, and Lyon flinched in shock at her outburst. Even in private around those closest to her, it was rare for Eirika to complain, much less to express displeasure so openly.

“If he respected you?” Lyon repeated, testing the waters.

The princess took a cleansing breath before offering her explanation. “My advisors, the knights, my father… all of them were against teaching me to fight beyond basic self-defense. As you know, I am not one for violence, but such a display… To call in the best Renais and Grado have to offer to witness a playfight, it’s akin to forcing them to applaud a child’s paltry recital.”

“Even if Ephraim was holding back, matching his blows is nothing if not impressive.” Lyon frowned. “Implying that your skills are childish—I lose to you in training all the time giving it my all, what does that say about me?”

“Lyon…” Eirika shook her head, sheepish. “That’s… it’s not what I meant. It’s not even about beating Ephraim, I know that’s impossible right now. Rather, if my comrades see him blatantly going easy on me, it only confirms that they can’t put their faith in their princess. Though I’m sure Ephraim meant well, I’d prefer being outmatched as usual to a meaningless fight. If I can get back up off the ground in the face of an unbeatable foe, if I can persevere, at least he—at least the others will know my determination.”

Lyon gave her a searching look. ‘He’? The young man felt his chest constrict, envy gnawed at the pit of his stomach. She’d gone out of her way to mention an audience of Renais kights… Upon this realization, his words came a little harsher than he planned. “In other words, you felt ashamed that you couldn’t show off the best parts of yourself to that man… General Seth, is it?”

The effect of his barb was immediate. Eirika went red all the way to her ears. “Wha… what are you saying? Did you not hear me? My honor as a princess and as a warrior-in-training is in question! This isn’t about some… infatuation.” Contrary to her biting words, Eirika couldn’t look her friend in the face. She fidgeted, her hands balled into tight fists. Lyon wished he’d kept his mouth shut, seeing her this way because of another man made him feel hollow.

“And on top of it all, you fled, didn’t you?” Lyon muttered, fiddling with the pages of his tome.

“I couldn’t bear to face their reactions,” Eirika buried her face in her hands, drawing her knees in tighter and letting herself lean against her childhood friend’s shoulder. Her voice was muffled, barely a whisper. “I’m sorry, Lyon. I’m always showing you the worst parts of myself. I don’t want to burden you, but sometimes it seems as if you’re the only one who would know what I should do.”

A wave of guilt washed over Lyon. He had been harsh with Eirika; she was obviously stressed about this whole situation, and it wasn’t her fault he was feeling jealous all by himself. He peeked at her profile from his peripheral vision, noting the faint trembling indicative of holding back tears. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and banish all her sorrow. But to indulge such desires would be one more selfish thing to add to today’s list. Instead, he settled for consoling words.

“You want respect,” Lyon began in a calming tone, “but it seems to me you’ve already got it. Maybe the court gossip doesn’t get back to you, but all I hear when your name is mentioned is praise for a princess whose kindness knows no bounds, who thinks of her subjects as worthwhile equals and whose physical prowess rivals even that of her beast of a twin brother. You are critical to the future of Renais, and your hard work is evident,” he picked up left her hand, “in these.”

Eirika’s wide eyes intently focused on Lyon’s movements as he brushed his thumb over the rough skin of her palms. Maybe it was the brisk autumn breeze, but the boy could have sworn her cheeks took on a rosy hue. He went on, “You don’t get callouses like these from putting on a show for the benefit of others. You said it yourself, you’ve been knocked down again and again, and each time you pick yourself up, you’re stronger. Any knight, any man worth his salt could see the determination in these hands.” 

A single tear slid down Eirika’s cheek, and she swept it away with her free hand before gently placing it on top of his. “Lyon, your hands are warm,” she murmured, entwining her fingers with his. “Remember we used to do this all the time… like when your father told us about the Legend of the Sacred Stones.”

“The Demon King part gave me nightmares,” Lyon recalled.

“Or when you, me, and my brother got scolded by General Dussel?” Eirika grinned. “I couldn’t handle his angry face alone, but taking your hand made me feel safe again.”

“I-I have Mother’s hands,” Lyon stammered, trying to offset the heat rising in his cheeks with a lame attempt at humor. “Not something for a future king to be particularly proud of.”

“I disagree.” Eirika gave his hand a squeeze, looking him earnestly once again. The Prince of Grado could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. “You’re always so hard on yourself, Lyon, but you’re brilliant. Your hands are those of a man who will save many people. I know it.” She brushed a kiss on his knuckles, and the prince felt light-headed. “Anyone can choose to take lives, but to preserve them? I don’t think I could be any prouder. Ephraim, too—”

He cut off her words with a kiss, pulling their entwined hands toward his chest and reaching his free one to caress her cheek. It was brief, chaste, but to Lyon, kissing her felt like returning something he never knew he had lost. It was something he yearned to do for so long, and when he pulled away, he couldn’t help but to laugh. 

“I’m sorry,” he said awkwardly. “That was selfish of me. I should have asked first, I… I just couldn’t help it.”

The Renais princess blinked back at him, beet-red, “N-no, it’s okay. I—”

“Eirika!”

The two flinched simultaneously at the sound of Ephraim’s shouting voice in the distance. His heavy footfalls made echoing crunches in the fallen leaves as they approached.

“Eirika.” Almost too quickly, Ephraim’s head poked out from behind a nearby tree, and he was greeted with the sight of two very embarrassed royals, two feet away from one another and looking off in opposite directions. “Am I interrupting?”

“No,” Lyon forced a jovial tone. “Well met, Ephraim.” Eirika remained silent.

“Well met, Lyon.” Ephraim turned to his sister. “Eirika, what’s going on? You ran off so abruptly into the woods that everyone is worried. General Seth is looking for you on the other path.”

“The General?” Eirika’s mouth fell open, her eyes flicked apprehensively from Lyon to her brother and finally landed on her clasped hands.

“Aren’t you going to go apologize?” each word drove a nail into Lyon’s chest, but he tried his utmost to appear unfazed. “It’s been wonderful talking with you, but there’s no need to stay on my account.”

“Are you sure?” Eirika’s gaze was searching. “We weren’t quite done talking—"

“Of course. Go.” Lyon’s face contorted into what he hoped was a bright smile.

“Well then, we’ll see you at dinner tonight, friend,” Ephraim made a playful bow and put a hand on Eirika’s shoulder. “Come on, Sis.”

Lyon gave a little wave, watching as their backs grew smaller, finally disappearing among the trees. When he couldn’t hear their footsteps, the prince let out a long, deep sigh. What in the name of the gods had he just done? “You’re a fool, Lyon.” He muttered to himself. “A damned fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Eirika's path in Sacred Stones recently and I'm in love with lots of the character relationships. I think Lyon x Eirika is an underrepresented ship, so for the first fic in the series, this tragic but cute pair gets a tragic but cute little kiss.


End file.
